everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Unterwood Valley
Overview Unterwood Valley is a small kingdom located North of Ever After, at the other end of the Dark Forest. With a Villain legacy Family as its rulers, the area is popular with criminals, witches, bad wolves and others who fall outside the law. As a hotbed for villains, the Kingdom is seen rather unfavourably by other realms. However its kingdom status prevents authorities from being able to stop them. Geography Unterwood is located in and around a small valley. The terrain is rather mountainous, and frequently block sunlight, giving the area a dulled and shadowy look. The most prominent aspect of Unterwood are its dense dark forests, and variety of mysterious old buildings and strange unidentified beings residing there. The Wild Hunt is said to frequent these forests. History The history of the kingdom is rather vague, and no one is quite certain of the true origins. However no one really cares too much. Evil Queen theory Once upon a time, a girl was forced into her role as an Evil Queen. To set up her kingdom she was assigned a piece of land nobody desired, but was able to twist the laws and establish it as a proper place, escaping her execution. Cursed City theory This one is based off the hypothesis that there was a gateway to an underground Fae city. Originally beautiful and vibrant, the area was abandoned by fairies after a Knight defeated them. However all the people kidnapped by the fairies remained lost in the woods. Their descendants founded the kingdom. Robber Bridegroom theory The forests were commonly exploited by bandits and theives in escaping authorities, making them and all the secret locations in them very popular with the criminal underbelly. Their efficacy meant that they were able to become more and more organised, until their leader could blackmail the authorities into granting them kingdom status, with him as the King. However his wife, hungry for power, poisoned him, taking the throne instead. With this loss, their social hierarchy crumbled, and a violent power struggle between members of the group ensued. They destroyed themselves, until the one person remaining took on the throne. Thus was born the Regent Family. The Regents The Regents are a Legacy family, generally destined for various villain roles, particularly evil monarch ones. Compared to the Charming family, the Regents are significantly smaller. Although their villainy is dangerous, the Fairytale Authorities grudgingly admit that the family is extremely well suited for their roles, which is why they can maintain their position of power. They rule with quite a lax but absolute authority, loose enough to keep the populace happy and not attempt a coup, but when they do enforce rules, they are ruthless. As a Legacy family, they adopt a lot of children into their family, to train them as potential heirs to Legacies. It's a very strict and competitive upbringing, where only the worthy can survive. The hierarchy dictates who is likeliest to gain a destiny. However even the most promising heirs gain no additional protection, and must watch their backs in case they get defeated by another. Anyone who can defeat the current ruler of the kingdom wins the crown. Laws Although seen as lawless, laws do indeed exist. Mainly ones banning murder and deforestation and legalising revenge. The main philosopy of Unterwood is that of Survival of the Fittest. If you can fight your corner, you otherwise have the freedom to do or be anything you desire. For better and for worse. Category:Locations Category:Hidden's Locations